Meet the Kezwicks
Kezwick was expecting his family to visit T.U.F.F. for their reunion. e veryone include: Kezwick's mom and dad, Kezwick's sister, and brother in law named Stan. they arrived. they were greeted by their genius family member, Kezwick. he brought them to the break room to meet the agents. Kezwick: Agents, this is my f-f-family. Kitty: nice to meet you! i'm Kitty. Dudley: i'm Dudley. *sniffs Kezwick's sister's butt* Kezwick's sister: did he just sniff my butt? Kezwick: okaay...and this is the Chief. Chief: nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kezwick. Kezwick's family: *greets them* Kezwick's sister: we're having the reunion here since my big brother wants us to meet his best friends. it's been an honor! Kezwick's mother: i like the way he called us Mr. and Mrs. Kezwick. Stan: i like this guy! Kezwick: i can ch-chuh-change the place into a fun arcade with video games and virtual reality helmets. Kezwick's family and the Agents: i'm in it! the place is turned into an arcade and everyone had fun! soon they were talking in the break room. Stan and Dudley talked, Kezwick's sister and Kitty talked, and Kezwick's mother and father talked with the Chief and Kezwick. Dudley: so, Stan. i have a joke. you will just stan up for this. hey, Stan, why aren't you stanning guard? Stan: or should i stan ''up for myself. Dudley and Stan: *giggles* Kitty: so, what's your name? Kezwick's sister: nevermind that, you can just call me Megan. Kitty: okay, Megan. so, how have you and Kezwick been? Kezwick's sister: oh, i haven't seen my brother in years, but i'm glad we can have a reunion and see him again! how have you and Kezwick been? Kitty: we've been through so much. we are like family. i even asked him if he was alright when i heard him behind us while we were on the Petropolis Monotrail. it turns out, he's prone to motion sickness. Poor thing... Kezwick's sister: i know. it's sad when you get motion sickness during fast rides. i feel bad for my brother. usually we would rub his belly to help him feel better when he feels this way. Chief: i've always wanted to meet an agent's parents. Kezwick: i'm actually the scientist. Chief: i know, but you work for T.U.F.F., so you're considered an agent. Kezwick's father: do you like hard candy? Chief: yes. Kezwick's father: do you have any? sorry, i just LOVE hard candy! Chief: of course we have some. we have jaw breakers, pepper mints, life saver, and more! Kezwick's mother: i love your friends, son! Kezwick: we're like family. there's so much we've encountered. Dudley and i have c-cuh-cuh-contacted aliens, Kitty and i have been to the movies, and the Chief and i have been partners for a long t-tuh-time. we've complimented each other the day i moved into his office when my l-l-l-lab was being remodeled. Kezwick's mother: that's interesting! Kezwick: we have dance party fridays! Kezwick's mother: i want to go! Kezwick's father: me too! Chief: then, you're invited! Dudley: did someone say dance party friday!? Stan: cool! i want to go! Kezwick's sister: so do i! Kitty: you're 'all 'invited! Kezwick and his family: YAAAY! on friday they had the dance party and ate dinner. the next day, they all hung out in the break room for the rest of the day. the Chief hopped up on Kezwick's father's nose while they were talking. Chief: i say, you look a lot like your son! Kezwick's father: thanks. you might want to hop off. i feel a sneeze coming on. Chief: *hops off* Kezwick's father: *sneezes* Kitty: Gesundheit. Kezwick's sister: let's play Egyption pharoah! Kezwick: dad, can be the pharoah, mom can be Kezwickpatra, Stan, can be the announcer of the juh-juh-jewel of the nile, the agents and i can be the guards, and you can be the preacher pronouncing them man and wuh-wuh-wife. All: we can go with that. a few minutes later... Kezwick's father as the Phaoah: keep watch, guards. Stan: *comes and blows the Egyptian horn* Kezwick's father as the Pharoah: step foward, jolly unic, and explain your horn-like blast. Stan: announcing the arrival of her royalness, the jewel of the nile herself, the enchanting Kezwickpatra! Kezwick's mother as Kezwickpatra: why, hello, your kingliness! the Agents: *stands in front of the king* Kezwick's father as the Pharoah: guards, stand down, this pretty flower means no harm. the Agents: *runs off* Kezwick's father as the Pharoah: i bow down as i ask you to be my bride. Kezwick's mother as Kezwickpatra: i'd be honored, your Phoarohness! *at the wedding* Kezwick's sister as the preacher: we gather here today to celebrate- Kezwick's father as the Pharoah: snore! get on with the marriage! Kezwick's sister as the preacher: your Pharoahness, do you take Kezwickpatra to be your wife? Kezwick's father as the Pharoah: i do. Kezwick's sister as the preacher: and Kezwickpatra, do you take the Pharoah to be your husband? Kezwick's mother as Kezwickpatra: i do. Kezwick's sister as the preacher: then i now pronounce you king and wife, you may kiss the bride. Kezwick: and they lived happily ever after! All: YAAAAAAAAAY! Kezwick: that was a great reunion! Kezwick's family and the Agents: yeah! Kezwick's mother: well, sadly we have to go. Kezwick: i'll m-m-m-miss you all. well, goodbye. Kezwick's family: goodbye. the Agents: see you later. Kitty: Kezwick, i love your family! Dudley: you're brother in law tells awsome jokes! Chief: your dad and i have so much in common! Kezwick: thanks! i come from a great f-fuh-fuh-family! 'THE END'''